Iggy the Plunger's lost island adventure.
ItPlsa is a series written by Klemen702 which is currently a hard W.I.P with not much information now it's about plungers in a random island! Characters Iggy: Main character Iggy is a character which i don't have much information now, Iggy like every other plunger in this fanfiction, can change directions of where the plunger goes while the plunger is moving, he can only stop the plunger, he can also make the plunger have a fist, he basicly looks like an in-game plunger. The Guide: Main reccuring character. The Guide is a character which will follow Iggy and his friends through the adventure, the shape isn't decided yet.... he is basicly a nitrome character hiding in dust. Prologue: The unknownings Iggy: Ugh.... what happened... i don't remember anything and i'm starving with no supplies... *Random thing falls from the sky Iggy: Huh? what's this? Magic Powder? *Dust flies into the sky forming a shape ???: Hello Iggy, i am someone but i won't tell you the information about me, i shall help you a bit and watch you while you go on your journey, you will meet many other pepole as friends... Iggy: How do you know my name? What happened? ???: More will be explained later... for now call me 'The Guide' please travel for survival.... Iggy: Okay.... what do i do now? The Guide: Through the forest there is a small village named the msig (village from mirror image), go there and find help.... *5 minutes later Iggy: Ugh.... i can't find this village... *Iggy walks into a fairy accedently ???: HEY! I was only walking! Is this how you treat pepole? Iggy: Sorry i didn't see you... what and who are you anyway? Rick: I'm a fairy named Rick (if you don't know which nitrome character it's the fairy from Blast RPG) what do you want? Iggy: Some dust said that i should go to find a village named msig, can you help? Rick: I am not gonna give you directions for hurting me! You have to pay 1 gold for it! Iggy: Fine... where can i get gold? Rick: I saw a Fire Slime (Blast RPG again) have one, go and defeat him and give it back! *Few Minutes later after the fight (might change this fight into an actual one) Iggy: Here is 1 gold, now give me the direction! *Rick points the direction Iggy: Thanks! *1 Minute later Iggy: Well here i am, i should Explore.... THE END OF PROLOGUE Chapter 1: A journey begins! *Iggy enters the village of msig Iggy: Wow this village is HUGE as the nitrome wiki is, i bet i can find survival stuff here! (Ok really i am stopping Blast RPG refrences after this one)Random Screaming ShopKepper:Selling uh.. these swords here, and some random food i don't even know what this... Food: :) Iggy: Can i buy that sword and some meat please? ShopKepper: This sword? It's like 50 gold and the meat is like 10, i mean seriously you don't have any gold. Iggy: Uh...... *10 minutes later ShopKepper: Ok fine here you have them. *You obtained a stupid wooden sword! (And some scary meat, wait since when there was a wooden sword in nitrome?) *Some more time later Iggy: Well that was weird *Bumps into another person* Iggy: Oh not this again. ???: Who do you think YOU are! Trivia *Iggy's name is based of Iggy Zuk, an upcomming character will be named Zuk. Category:Stories